Stolen Chapter 4
by Cassiem101
Summary: The year 3050. A runaway teen and a lonesome traveller meet and have an adventure... But Sophie learns travelling with the Doctor is less them glamourous.


In initiation, I am shown how to load, shoot and assemble a gun. Of course, I could already do these things, but I had to get used to doing it with a new body. I was also shown how to properly kill a human quickly and quietly.

Midway through learning how to correctly slit a throat, the Doctor appeared, spoke a few words to the initiation leader, and we began walking to the door.

"They're cloning humans for war. It begins tonight. But these humans aren't normal humans. They've had any good taken out of them, so they just feel anger, rage, jealousy, and so on. I think I know how to stop them, but first we need to become ourselves again."

We crept out of the warehouse and into an alley. The Doctor handed me his sonic screwdriver.

"Setting 14B. It should extract all the virus out of me." He stood, his head pointing to the heavens, his arms wide.

I took a deep breath in, and pointed the screwdriver at him.

"Ah! Eng, Nuuuu" were the sort of noises that came out of his throat as he bent over double.

It was over in two minutes. His skin was normal, he had his proper reflexes back, and he was just as handsome has he had been.

He walked over to me. "I'm sorry. But the sonic screwdriver won't work on you. I need to take the virus out of you, and into me, where I can get rid of it. This may hurt."

He put his hands on the side of my head, and all of a sudden, I was bombarded with images. "Oh, my god." I gasped. I went limp and leaned on the Doctor.  
The Slitheen.  
The werewolf.  
The Cybermen.  
The Sycorax.  
The Ood.  
The Judoon.  
Lazarus's experiment.  
The Weeping Angels.  
The living sun.  
The Toclophane.  
The Master.  
And the almighty survivors, of which there was only one left. The destroyers.

The Daleks.

And I saw Rose, and how she had been with him from the start. How much they'd been through.

I saw Canary Wharf, the destruction, and I felt how much it hurt to lose Rose, permanently. I saw Martha, and how much she loved him, and he didn't look at her twice. I saw me, and how he thought I was just a child, far too young to be involved in this. I saw how I was wrong, not meant to be here.

And then it was over.

I was so weak, when the Doctor let me go, I fell. He caught me just before I hit my head on the pavement.

I was crying. The blubbering, sobbing, snotty, wailing kind of crying. The Doctor looked startled. "What's wrong? Sophie?"

"You You How can you stand it?" I sobbed, before staggering to my feet.

"Stand what? Sophie, what's going on?" The Doctor was really confused now.

"The monsters. Time it talks to you. The stars, singing. It's ending The end of time " I muttered. I was no longer controlling what I said.

"Sophie! What is wrong with you?!" The Doctor yelled.

"It's the end. The end is beginning." I murmured. Tears dripped down my cheeks.

The Doctor strode over to me and shook me. "Sophie ?"

"He returns." I whispered. Then, I shook my head and regained control of myself.

"Sophie? What did I do? What were you saying?" The Doctor demanded.

"I-I don't know. I was inside your head, and the voices the monsters " I said shakily. I sat down on the ground.

"Oh, no. You explored my mind, didn't you?" He said, quietly.

"No. It just came on. Suddenly." I hiccupped. "You loved her, didn't you?" I asked.

The Doctor's eyes filled with tears. He sat down next to me. "Yes. I did."

I took his hand in mine, and smiled at him. "I'm sorry."

"At least she's happy now. That's all that matters." He sat quietly for a moment, before leaping up. "And we have to stop the Others. Let's go- I think I've figured out the code."

I leapt up too, before realizing I could. I was back! Somehow, the Doctor had cured me.

We ran back down the alley and into a side room, off the main warehouse. It was filled of computers, screens, and wires. The Doctor's face lit up and he smiled as he rushed around, tinkering with things. Here, he was at home.

"If I can re-magnify the humanity which I managed to... and if I cross over the lines of Vestal " He rammed his sonic screwdriver into a slot, pressed a few buttons on a keyboard, and

BOOM!

I was flung backwards into a bookshelf. I was fine, though. I shakily stood up and walked over to the Doctor, who was unconscious. "Oh no!" I cried.

I ran over to him. He was breathing, that was a start. I felt for his heartbeat- only one was going strong. I started CPR on the side that the heart wasn't beating.

Within a minute, the Doctor gasped and leapt up. I shrieked and scooted backwards on my hands. "Doctor! You gave me a fright!"

He grinned. "Sorry. Ah, but did it work?" He ran over to a computer screen and read what was on it.

"It did! The 'war' humans have their humanity back!" He laughed.

"And the Others?" I asked quietly.

He sobered up. "They're gone."

I nodded.

The Doctor pulled me to my feet and we danced around, laughing. It was nice to know we'd just saved humanity on Venus.

We made our way back to the tardis. It hummed like it was glad to see us.

"Now, Sophie. I can take you back to when this all began, when you were stolen away from your parents. But I can't take your memory away from you. Those things you saw You'll see them forever. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now, let's go!"

Traveling on the tardis was an odd experience. I was flung from wall to wall while we shuddered through time and space before we landed with a jolt.

I hugged the Doctor. I would miss him. Still grinning, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to him. I pointed to it. "Now, don't you lose that! I get a feeling we're going to meet again someday."

And I walked out, to where my family were waiting.

* * *

The Doctor was left holding a card with Sophie's name and number on it. As if he was going to forget the friendly, adventurous 1015 year old.

But what did she mean? "_It's ending. The end of time. It's the end. The end is beginning. He returns_."

The Doctor shrugged and spent his magical machine spinning through time.

Yes, he was sure they'd meet again.

**Author's note:** _And so, we have reached the end of our fic journey. I hope you enjoyed, however unbeileiveable that story was. Sophie and the Doctor do meet again, in my other fic, Soon Comes Rain. I've barely started that one- check my page for more info on it._


End file.
